The present invention relates to a ground engaging track which is driven by a drive sprocket to move a vehicle across the ground. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light weight track for use with an off road vehicle such as, for example, a snowmobile.
Snowmobiles are commonly used for trail riding and utility applications. Trail riding on a snowmobile allows a snowmobile enthusiast to travel through areas which are not accessible by other types of vehicles. For example, snowmobiles can travel very rapidly across frozen lakes during the winter in northern climates. Modern snowmobiles, can cover ground very rapidly and can cover great distances.
Snowmobiles typically include a ground engaging track driven by the snowmobile engine to propel the machine. The track is supported beneath a vehicle chassis by a rear suspension which provides a comfortable ride and helps absorb the shock of the snowmobile crossing uneven terrain.
It is desirable to reduce the overall weight of the snowmobile to increase the range that a snowmobile may cover. The present invention helps reduce the weight of the track used to propel the snowmobile.
In one illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a ground engaging track for use with a vehicle having a drive sprocket comprises a continuous loop body portion having an exterior surface to engage the ground and an interior surface including driven members configured to be engaged by the drive sprocket to rotate the body portion and move the vehicle. The body portion is formed from a polymeric material having a Young's modulus greater than 10,000 psi.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a ground engaging track for use with a vehicle having a drive sprocket comprises a body portion having an exterior surface to engage the ground and an interior surface having driven members configured to be engaged by the drive sprocket to rotate the body portion and move the vehicle. The body portion is molded from a polymeric material having a Young's modulus greater than 10,000 psi. The track further comprises a plurality of reinforcement members molded into the body portion.
In yet another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a ground engaging track for use with a vehicle having a drive sprocket comprises a body portion having an interior surface including a plurality of drive lugs. The plurality of drive lugs are longitudinally spaced apart to provide driven members configured to be engaged by the drive sprocket to rotate the body portion and move the vehicle. The body portion and the plurality of drive lugs are integrally formed from a polymeric material having a degree of crystallinity greater than or equal to 50%.
In still another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a ground engaging track for use with a vehicle having a drive sprocket comprises an endless belt body portion having an interior surface including a plurality of drive lugs formed integrally with the body portion. The plurality of drive lugs are longitudinally spaced apart to provide driven members configured to be engaged by the drive sprocket to rotate the body portion and move the vehicle. The body portion also has an exterior surface including a plurality of tread lugs formed integrally with the body portion and configured to engage the ground. A first set of tread lugs is longitudinally aligned with the drive lugs and a second set of tread lugs being longitudinally aligned with spaces between adjacent drive lugs.
In a further illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a ground engaging track for use with a vehicle having a drive sprocket comprises an endless belt body portion having an exterior surface to engage the ground and an interior surface having driven members configured to be engaged by the drive sprocket to rotate the endless belt body portion and move the vehicle. The body portion has a thickness less than 0.2 inch.
In a still further illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a ground engaging track for use with a vehicle having a drive sprocket comprises a continuous loop body portion having an exterior surface to engage the ground and an interior surface including members configured to be engaged by the drive sprocket to rotate the body portion and move the vehicle. The body portion is formed from a polymeric material having a molecular weight greater than two million Daltons.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.